Consequences
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: this is the part two of Don't Break My Heart story. Sorry it took me a while to start writing this one but here it is. Enjoy and don't be shy to leave comments/reviews! #normero #normabates #alexromero #shipper
1. Chapter 1

After their talk, Norma hasn't seen Alex for a couple of days. He'd leave her text messages to let her know he's doing fine and that's enough for her although she misses seeing him. She turned her attention on Norman instead. They started seeing therapists to help identify Norman's condition. They talked with several doctors until they got a referral to Dr. Gregg Edwards, a resident doctor at Pineview Institute.

"Is he going to be our last stop?" Norman asked his mother.

"I sure hope so. The other doctors said he's the best. If we want to know what's going on with you, we need to find the best. You're my son. You deserve nothing but the best", Norma answered.

Norman laughed at his mother's cheesiness but he appreciates her enthusiasm and determination in helping him get help. He wants to get better too. Blacking out every now and then annoys him very much because he misses out on things and he doesn't like his mother shouldering the effect of that. She's been in too much trouble because of his condition.

"Thanks, Mother", he said.

* * *

The two arrived at Pineview to meet Dr. Edwards. Norma's eyes roam around the facility. She cannot believe that such place exists only to help people with mental health problems. The notion of mental institute being a horrible place has been instilled to her mind since her mother's experience with it but Pineview is beginning to change that mentality of her.

"This is a mental facility?" Norman asked her.

He thought the same too as her mother. It made him scared because of his experience at the County. Pineview is different and by the looks of it, expensive.

"Mrs. Bates, Dr. Edwards will see you now and your son", the receptionist said.

* * *

Dr. Edwards is nothing but patient. He waited for the two to finally open up about what they want to talk. Norma explained to him about Norma's blackouts leaving the part of him killing his father, of course. Norman described to him what it feels like before and after. After an hour of preliminary consultation, Dr. Edwards recommended for Norman to stay at the facility so he can observe him better and monitor his progress up close. Normally, Norma would go on ahead and make the decision for her son but she want to change that. She turned to Norman.

"It's up to you, Norman. It's your decision", she said.

Norman is touched by her mother's trust that he can make decisions for himself. He nodded at his mother and faced Dr. Edwards.

"I want to get better. I'll stay here if that is what you needed me to do. I hope that in return for my cooperation, you will do everything you can to help me", Norman said to the good doctor.

"You can rest assure that I will", Dr. Edwards said.

Norma held back her tears at the thought of her son staying in another place other than their home but it's his decision and she wants to support him if she can.

"Okay, Norman why don't you wait outside first. I need to discuss something with your mother", Dr. Edwards said.

"Alright…I'll be outside", Norman agreed and left the room.

Norma turned to the doctor once her son is gone.

"How much is it going to cost?" she asked.

She knows that's what the doctor needs to talk to her about. A beautiful place like that must have cost a lot.

"In order to get here, Mrs. Bates, you need to have insurance. Actually, Norman should have one but since he doesn't have it, your insurance must cover up for the expenses", he answered.

Norma sighed deeply. She doesn't have one. Sam used to have insurance but he never bothered getting them to it. When he died, they were able to use his insurance to buy the motel and the house and that's just it. She doesn't have the money to support Pineview but she can't tell that to Norman because he really wants to get help.

"Can we have Norman here by next week then?" she asked buying more time for the payment.

"Sure, but I advised the sooner the better", he answered.

* * *

Of course, Norma told Norman everything is going to be okay and that he'll be in Pineview next week even though she's not sure where in hell she's going to get insurance to get him there.

Once they got back in the motel, she saw Alex waiting for him by the office.

"Norman, why don't you go upstairs? I'll follow later. I just need to talk to the Sheriff", she said and that young lad followed.

Norma got out of the car and went inside her office where Alex is waiting. Once she's in, Alex shut the door and the blinds.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Okay, I am going to ask you a question and I need you to answer me in full honesty. I know your first impulse is to lie about it but I need you to be honest with me for once", he said.

That made Norma frowned.

"For once?" she asked.

"How did you husband die?" he asked.

Norma stiffened. Why all of a sudden her husband's death has become a topic for the both of them? He never mentioned it to anyone before except for Dylan but he will tell anyone about that too. In silence, she got her answer. Alex probably went to see Bob to talk to him about his men that's trying to intimidate her. It's the only explanation. Bob will do anything to find something to hold against her and he found it and now Alex did too.

"You know how he died. It was an accident at the garage", she lied. She trusts Alex but that's something she cannot reveal easily. Her son killed his father. She needs to protect him especially now that he's close to getting help.

"Last chance, Norma. How did he die?" he asked again maintaining his stoic expression.

She need to hold her ground. As much as she wants to be with him always, it's her son. She then opened her drawer and took the flash drive out of it.

"Sam died in an accident at the garage. Now, if you're done with the interrogation, here's the stupid flash drive. It's all you wanted, right? It's what Bob wanted. There you have it. Leave me and my son out of it", she answered coldly and then leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex sat on his SUV still in shock by what happened. He knows that Norma knows that Bob told him the truth about her husband's death and she just looked him in the eye and lied to him. After everything that's happened, he thought that she trusts him enough to tell him everything. Feeling let down, he drove away from her motel and went home. He looked at the flash drive on his hand thinking how she easily handed it over when she spent weeks clinging into it. She's a mother first, he thought. She will put everything else on the last line for her sons. He took out his cell and dialed.

"Yes, this is Sheriff Alex Romero of White Pine Bay. I need to talk to your superior", he said.

* * *

The next day came and Norma is still worrying about how she's going to get Norman at Pineview. She knows she has hurt Alex last night but she cannot worry about that now. Her son comes first. George is a good idea for insurance but she screwed that up already and Christine hated her so that option is out. James is a no show, no call these days. She is running out of man to throw herself at for insurance.

She thought about finding some random guy and she felt sick to her stomach. Has she really comes down to that level? Does it really matter? It's for Norman's sake. If she has to sell herself to people she doesn't know, she's willing to go that far for her son. Before she does that, she needs to check all of her options and she immediately thought of one man that might help or not.

"Shit", she muttered.

* * *

Alex is getting ready for work when someone knocked on his door. He went to answer and find Norma outside almost freezing due to cold weather.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but I need to ask a favor", she said without waiting for him to say something.

He frowned. Last night, she lied to his face and now she's asking him for a favor.

"I need insurance to get Norman into Pineview. It's a great place and they can really help him there but it's too expensive and they said I will need insurance to get him in but I don't have it so I was thinking since you have insurance and I don't, maybe you can marry me", she launched. Alex stared at her in disbelief. "It's not like you're doing anything else. Come on. I'll sleep with you if that's what you want. I don't care. I really don't", she said which added to the disbelief in Alex's mind.

"Look, Norma. I am not going to marry you. You're an attractive woman. Surely you'll find someone else easily", he declined which came out coldly as he reverted to being so stoic in front of her.

Norma tried her best to hide her disappointment. She's hoping he will agree to her so she wouldn't have to throw herself into some random guy but it seems like he's taking the lie she did last night. She doesn't have a choice now. She nodded casually and looked away.

"Yeah, sure…of course, I will. Yeah, I'll find someone else", she muttered maintaining a cheerful tone like he didn't disappoint her.

He can see right through her. She expected him to say yes. He wanted to. He wanted to be with her but not like that and not after she cannot be honest with him completely. If only Norma told him right now the truth and acknowledges the fact that she lied to him last night and apologize for it and realize that she can trust him no matter what, maybe then, he'll say yes to whatever it is that she needed from him but that's not Norma.

"Sorry that I bothered you this early in the morning. I'm going to go now and run some errands. Have a good day at work", she said and then turned away.

He would have said something to prolong the conversation but she didn't wait for him. He watched her get inside her car but she didn't drive right away. Someone called her and she picked up her phone to answer. He cannot hear what she's saying but she looked incredibly worried and scared. It made him curious but he cannot just approach her after he turned her down like that. Norma then put down the phone and drove away.

* * *

Later that day, Norma arrived at a mansion in the middle of the woods. She thought it as a cabin at first but a cabin made out glass and expensive materials? It's a freaking mansion to her. It's already dark but she doesn't seem to mind at all. She got out of the car and walked towards the front door. She pressed the doorbell and Bob Paris answered.

"Norma Bates…I thought you will never come", he greeted.

"If I didn't, you will find a way to make me anyway so might as well avoid the physical pain like your men driving me off the road for example", she said coldly.

Bob laughed.

"You're a tough one and I like it. Sorry about that incident though. Come inside and join me for a drink", he said.

"What do you want to tell me?" she asked refusing to go inside his house.

His face turned serious but he didn't insist on making her come in.

"I know you don't have the flash drive anymore", he said. Norma did her best to look relaxed even though she's not. "Don't worry. It's fine. I am not here to kill you. I asked you to come here because I heard about your problem about getting your son to Pineview", he added.

Now that is something she didn't expect to hear from him. She knows he had her investigated to have some leverage on her. That's how he found out that Sam did not die from an accident but for him to be curious or nosey about her son's mental health is odd.

"Why would you be interested in that?" she asked again.

"…because I know you need help to get insurance. He cannot get in unless you have one and I happen to have insurance. What you say? You want to discuss the terms inside?" he answered then asked her back.

Norma studied him carefully. Behind the sinister smile and the cheerful expression, she can see that there's something else he's not telling.

"You're not doing this out of charity. That's not your style. I already figured that part out on my own. What's in it for you?" she brought up.

The smile on Bob Paris' face grew wider.

"Oh, Norma Bates…you're smart! You're right. I am not doing this for you. I am doing this to get back at someone but why do you care? It will help you get your son in Pineview. What's the harm? I see it as a win-win situation", he answered.

Norma thought about it and he's right. All that matters is Norman and the help he needs.

"Fine. I'll do it. Let's discuss the terms", she agreed and went inside the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex is doing some errands when he spotted Norma at the grocery store. He frowned at the sight of her wearing a very tight dress, not that it doesn't look great on her, it does. It's just that…it's not her style at all. He felt bad for turning her away few days ago so he decided to come talk to her, try clear things up. He knows she wouldn't have asked if it's not really important. Things must be difficult at her home.

"Norma", he called.

Startled, Norma turned around quickly almost dropping the bottle of red wine.

"Jesus, Alex! You scared me! You shouldn't sneak on people like that", she exclaimed.

"I didn't sneak up on you", he said in his defense.

He suddenly noticed she's wearing jewelries and makeup on her face. Something is different with her.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I just want to say I'm sorry about that time you came to my house", he apologized.

"It's fine, Alex. Don't worry about it", she said coldly.

She's not angry at him but she wished he said yes before but it's too late now for that.

"How's Norman doing?" he asked changing the subject.

"He's fine. He's at Pineview and he loves it there. I dropped him off the other day and he's doing great", she answered with a small smile on her face.

Alex frowned at her answer.

"He's at Pineview? How did you manage to get him there?" he asked and he wished he hadn't because just after he did, Bob came into the picture.

Bob put his arm around Norma like he's telling Alex that she's his property now. Alex felt cold and stunned by what's he's seeing right now.

"Hey, Alex. I thought you like takeout. You never go to grocery store before", Bob greeted with his fake smile or it could be real. He's enjoying the look on his face.

"Yeah…I was thinking of getting something else", Alex replied coldly.

"That's good. It's time for you to eat healthy. Oh sorry, I am being rude. Sure you know Norma, my wife", Bob said.

It's the words Alex wouldn't want to hear ever. Norma did exactly what he told her, she found someone else to solve her problems. What he hates the most is out of all people in the world, she chose Bob Paris.

"She's a great cook. I suggest you find a woman who is good in the kitchen so you'll never go back to those takeout again", Bob continued while he plays with Norma's hair.

Alex gets it now why there's a change in her style and why she's acting so strange. He met Norma's eyes and there's no strand of happiness in them like how newlyweds should have. He cannot imagine anyone married to Bob being happy anyway.

"Wow, congratulations. I am happy for the both of you", he lied.

Bob turned to Norma waiting for her to response like a dutiful wife.

"Thank you. We appreciate that", she lied too.

"Well, honey, we must go. I got a call from a business partner and he needs to meet us now. We can drop by later to some restaurant for dinner", Bob said to Norma.

She nodded and put back the bottle of wine to the shelf. She then faked a smile to Bob to please him.

"Sure", she replied.

"It's good running into you, Alex. We'll see you around", Bob said and then ushered Norma out.

Bob stopped midway to get close enough to Alex's ear as Norma headed towards the car.

"I get what you see in her, Alex. She's something and really incredible in bed. I can hardly keep up. Guess, that's something you missed out", Bob whispered and looked him in the eyes.

Alex clenched his fists controlling himself from beating the shit out of him. Bob smirked at him and then followed Norma in the car. Alex watched the two drove away. How can he be so stupid and let her be with that man? If only he said yes when she asked him, Bob wouldn't get ahold of her. He knows she asked him first because she has no one to ask for help. He was so clouded by his feelings that he instantly declined. Now, she's living with Bob Paris and god knows what he's doing to her. Alex is aware of the games he plays with his girls. He's the president of the Arcanum Club for goodness' sake. What if he's doing that to Norma too? His blood is boiling in anger. He needs to know why he's doing this. He needs to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Norma woke up in the middle of the night, alone on the bed. Bob is gone. It's always like that. He always disappears in the middle of the night and she doesn't mind at all. It's nice to be away from him for some time. He can be full of himself sometimes. Having the house to herself is a breath of fresh air. She tried to move but her body is so sore. She can never say no to Bob. That's the deal they had. Whenever he wants, wherever he wants and however he wants, that was his terms. She constantly reminds herself, it's for Norman and he's doing well in Pineview. It's all worth it.

She stared at the ceiling and felt empty. She missed her house. She missed her motel. Bob said she doesn't need those anymore. She got more money than the Heldens now. Who needs motel, right? In the midst of her dark and depressing thoughts, her phone suddenly rings. It's Dylan. She's been avoiding talking to her son for days but she can't do that forever not when things are going well between them.

"Hello, Dylan", she answered.

"Norma, where the hell are you? I'm here at the house and you haven't been back here for two days. I know Norman is at Pineview and that's great and all but where are you?" he asked in worry which touched her heart.

"I'm fine, honey. I am not just going to be able to go home for now", she answered.

"What? Why?" he asked again.

Norma closed her eyes. She missed her eldest.

"I'm sorry, Dylan, but I can't. I know you'll be angry at me again but I have to do this for Norman. I am really sorry", she answered and then hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex crashed the Arcanum Club's party to talk to Bob. No one dared stop him from going in. He has a reputation of not being afraid to pull the trigger when he has to so they wouldn't want to take their chance.

"Alex! I'm glad you can make it", Bob greeted loudly as soon as he saw him in the room.

As usual, he is sitting on his throne like he is the king of their own twisted world.

"I'm not here for this. I need to talk to you in private", he said.

"I was hoping you would. Come inside the office", Bob said.

* * *

The two went inside the office to have some privacy. Bob tried to offer him drink but Alex declined. He didn't come there for social talk. Alex then saw some drugs and needles on his table. That's always been his thing. If only he's not trying to keep the town together, he already had busted up Bob's ass, put him in jail and throw away the key.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Bob asked.

"Don't hurt Norma", Alex answered straightforward.

"My wife? Why would I hurt my wife?" Bob asked.

Alex kept himself calm. He knows Bob is trying to piss him off so he would do something stupid.

"Why did you do it? I know you didn't do it to help her. What do you want with her?" Alex asked him back.

Bob smiled the way he always does.

"She asked me the same question when I told her I would help her with her insurance problem. I don't want anything with her. In fact, I was supposed to be done with her the moment she gave you what I wanted but you betrayed me. I know she gave you the flash drive and I also know you called the DEA, so here's what's going to happen, Alex. If I goes down, your precious Norma will go down in the most horrible way you can imagine and don't forget I have lots of ideas with that kind of stuff", he answered.

Guilt hit Alex. Norma is stuck in the middle of this because he called the DEA without asking her permission or thinking about what it will cost her.

"You married Norma so you can use her as leverage on me?" he asked pretending he doesn't care when it's obvious he does.

"Yes, that's right. I can be very gentle on her but I can be the worst. Time is ticking, Alex. I need you to do something to get the DEA off my back. You do that and Norma will be safe. I'll even set her free so you can be with her but as long as you're doing nothing, well…you wouldn't mind me riding her, right? I mean, after all, she's my wife. Have you ever seen her so high? Dosing her before getting her to bed is my new favorite thing to do to her now", Bob answered and that made Alex snapped.

He grabbed Bob's collar and pinned him against the wall that he hit the back of his head hard.

"You're injecting her with those things?" Alex asked furiously.

"Relax, Alex. It wears off. Besides, I think she's starting to enjoy it now. Like I said, time is ticking. I suggest you better start working on our DEA problem before she became a junkie like how your father turned your mother into one until she killed herself", Bob answered.

Alex would love nothing but to beat the shit out of him right now but he knows it's not the place. He's outnumbered and Norma is at stake. If he hurt Bob, he will only hurt Norma to get back at him. Bob got him trapped.

"Fine. I'll handle it. Stop drugging Norma", Alex said.

"I cannot promise that, Alex. You are in no position to set conditions now. Do what I want and she'll be safe", Bob replied.

* * *

Dylan is sitting in front of Alex's porch when the Sheriff arrived. He has been waiting since Norma answered his call. Alex got out of the car and went to the young man.

"Dylan, what are you doing here? I thought you're in Portland with Emma", Alex asked.

"I know. I got back few days ago. Listen, I talked to my mom and she said she's not coming home. What is happening here? She said it's for Norman. I don't understand", Dylan asked him back.

Alex figured how clueless he is. He's been gone for some time that he missed out a lot of things at home.

"In order for Norman to get into Pineview, your mother will need a health insurance. Since she doesn't have one, she found someone who has it", Alex answered.

Dylan looked shocked but he kept it in.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Bob Paris…your mother married Bob Paris", Alex answered.

That shook Dylan to the core.

"What? Why would she marry that monster? That guy almost killed her by running her off the road! Didn't she come to you for help?" Dylan exclaimed.

"She did. She asked me to marry her and I said no", Alex answered stoically.

Dylan frowned.

"You didn't say yes?" he asked in disbelief.

"If you're in my shoes and Norma asked you to marry her would you say yes right away?" Alex threw the question back at him.

Dylan thought of it for a moment. Marrying someone is not a piece of cake and he knows that. He can also see that Alex cares for his mother even though he's not saying it out loud. He wouldn't want to take advantage of her just because she's asking.

"I guess not. Sheriff, she can't stay married to that guy. He might hurt her. Norma spent years of her life getting beat up by her asshole husband and she finally survived that. She finally made a life despite what happened. We can't let her go back to that life again", Dylan answered.

Alex knew that. She already told him about her life with Norman's dad and her life with her father and her brother.

"I know. I'll take care of it. Bob is trying to use her as leverage to get me save his ass from the DEA. I turned over the flash drive and he knows using Norma will get to me. I'm sorry your mother got in the middle of this", Alex explained.

"It's not your fault. It's theirs. What are you going to do? You cannot take that flash drive back from the DEA", Dylan asked.

Alex thought about it for a moment until an idea popped in his brain.

"I got a plan and I need your help to do it", he answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Norma walked into the bathroom to take a bath. She caught a glimpse of herself on the mirror as she walks past it. She looks different. Her skin is so pale. There are dark circles around her eyes. A bruise is popping around her neck and there's cut on her lip. Aside from that, she noticed the small marks on her arm. Her heart pounded as soon as her eyes gazed upon them. It's not because of fear or sadness. It's the yearning. It's the hunger for something bad. She likes the feeling of being high because when she's at that point, she cannot feel anything, no pain, no sadness, no guilt, no self-loathing. She's free. Aside from getting Norman to Pineview, that's the best thing Bob has done to her, sparing her from being conscious on what he's doing to her. He allows her to escape to another place, only to wake looking like train wreck.

The pounding got worse and she's starting to run out of air. Her head is getting light and her vision is starting to blur. Norma held on to the wall as she walks back to her room. She needs to lie down otherwise she will fall to the floor and hurt herself more.

"What are you doing over there?" she heard Bob asked her.

She didn't hear the car. She didn't even hear the door. His face is blurred to her eyes right now and she is having a hard time hearing what he's saying. He helped her get to bed. Norma falls flat to the soft mattress. She's feeling really sick.

"I don't feel too good, Bob", she muttered.

"I can see that. You're coming down and your body is having a reaction. Don't worry. I'll fix you right up. I'll make you better again. You want me to make you feel better, right?" he asked manipulating her own judgment.

Being swirled by the growing numbness on her legs and thighs, Norma has no choice.

"Yes", she answered.

That put a big smile on Bob's face and he injected her once more with drugs. She let out a moan of relief as the rush came quickly in her veins which turned on Bob who's enjoying watching her get high. The numbness went away and her vision is no longer blurred nor spinning.

"Thank you", she muttered in relief.

"Happy to help. You go to sleep now, Norma. Don't worry. I will take care of you", Bob whispered and allowed her to close her eyes.

* * *

"This is not that dangerous right?" Gunner asked Dylan while staring in front of a computer.

"Just do it, okay? I'll give you your money three months advanced", Dylan said.

"Fair enough", Gunner muttered.

Dylan dialed on his phone.

"We're all set up here", he said.

* * *

Alex is currently standing at the hallway inside the station. He is watching while the DEA tried to open the flash drive. Once he saw, the flash drive is plugged in. He excused himself to use the bathroom. He took his phone and locked the door.

"It's a go. They plugged it in", Alex said.

* * *

Gunner began doing his magic and started hacking the Station's mainframe to get into the flash drive. Dylan watched in amazement as the little pot trimmer deleted Bob Paris' name from the ledger as well as Alex's mother's name. Less than five minutes, the job is done and Gunner logged out.

"There you go. It's done", he said.

"That's it?" Dylan asked and he nodded.

He pulled the cash from his pocked and gave it to him.

"Good job…oh, and don't tell this to anyone or otherwise, you wouldn't have to worry about Romero, I'll kill you myself", Dylan threatened.

"Relax, I don't do that", Gunner said.

"I know", Dylan replied.

* * *

The morning came and Alex rushed to Bob Paris' house. He knocked impatiently to the door until he opened it.

"Alex, good morning. What can I do for you?" Bob asked.

"It's done", Alex said.

"What is done?" Bob asked again.

"The DEA is off your back. I removed your name from the ledger. You don't have to worry about them anymore", he answered.

Bob smiled in delight.

"I know you can pull it off! You really are the best", Bob exclaimed.

"Now, I keep my end of the bargain. It's time for you to keep yours. Where is she?" Alex asked.

Bob only gestured him to come inside the house and Alex did. He then put a folder on the table for Bob.

"What's this?" Bob asked.

"Divorce papers…I need you to sign it now", he answered.

Bob took a look at it and read it carefully.

"It says here that I am giving her forty percent of my assets", he muttered.

"That's right. Her son is still in Pineview and she needs money to support him there so yes. You earn a lot by doing nothing anyway. Forty percent is nothing for you, Bob", Alex clarified.

Bob chuckled. After all, Alex did help him escape DEA and with that ledger coming to their possession, it eliminated all of his competition in the business making his profit quadrupled.

"No problem, Alex. I got something big coming anyway", he said and signed the papers.

* * *

Alex took them and went to the bedroom where Norma is while Bob enjoyed his coffee in the kitchen.

He found Norma on the bed covered only by a blanket. She's totally passed out. She looks completely different from the last he saw her at the grocery store. She looks so bad. He then saw the needle marks on her arm and it made his stomach twists. He grabbed her coat from the closet and put it on her quickly.

"I'm here now, Norma. I'll take you home", he whispered to her and then carried her out of Bob's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Dylan rushed back home as soon as he got the call from Alex that his mother is home. He quickly ran upstairs and went to her bedroom. Norma is lying on her bed with nothing but her coat. Alex would want to dress her but he doesn't want to impose. He put the blanket over her to keep her warm.

"I turned up the heat. She's passed out but I think she'll be fine. I worry when she wakes up. Your mother will have a hard time once she comes down", Alex said to Dylan.

"Comes down?" he asked while staring at his unconscious mother.

"Yeah…Bob was drugging her. I still don't know what he was injecting her but I'll grab something at the pharmaceutical to help her when it wears off", Alex answered.

Dylan clenched his fists in anger. Norma is not a fan of drugs. She doesn't even like pot or the smell of it. She made it also clear to him that she doesn't like what he does for a living and some scumbag injected it into her body. It made sense to him the color of her skin. She always glows and now it's like the light has been snapped in her.

"I can't believe I haven't been here to help her. I know her impulses. She acts without thinking. She mentioned that she found a place for Norman and I didn't ask how she's going to get him there because I was preoccupied by Emma and her surgery. If I had been here, I might be able to talk reason with her so she can weigh her options more. I failed her again", Dylan muttered.

Alex put his hand over his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, son. It's Bob's. He took advantage of her needs and did this to her. Now, I need you to do something for me. Your mother will wake up soon and it's not going to be easy. She's going to ask you or even beg you to give her anything to get her high and I need you to be strong", he said.

"Wait, he already turned her into a junkie?" Dylan asked.

"Your mother was under his roof for a more than a week. By the looks of the needle marks on her arm, he's given her a lot. Bob even said she's starting to like it so most likely, she would ask for it", Alex explained.

Dylan sighed. He wouldn't want to see his mother like that but he's not going to leave her either.

"Where will you be?" Dylan asked again.

"I need to get something at the pharmaceuticals to help her. I will ask around also how to make it easier for her. There are some guys that I know that deal with junkies and used to work at rehab facilities. I'll be back tonight", Alex answered.

"Okay…I'll look after her. She wouldn't like that people in this town will talk about her and Bob Paris", Dylan muttered.

Alex turned to Norma who is still asleep.

"Don't worry about that. No one knows they got married. Bob kept it low profile so she can worry less about gossip", Alex replied and then leave.

* * *

The Sheriff was right. As soon as Norma woke up, she tried to get to the bathroom so she can pick something from her medicine cabinet.

"Norma! What are you doing over there? You should lie down and rest", Dylan asked as soon as he saw her in the bathroom.

Norma ignored him and continued browsing through her prescription bottles. She then found one bottle that was prescribed to Norman by one doctor they used to see in Portland.

"No!" Dylan yelled and grabbed it out of her hand before she can open it.

"Give that to me, Dylan!" Norma insisted but her son is as stubborn as she is.

"I know you can't help it right now but you're not going to get your way on this one. Come on. You need to rest", Dylan said.

Norma knows he's doing the right thing but her body is telling her otherwise. The numbness is starting to climb her and she's in pain. She longs for that amazing place where all she can feel is heaven.

"Dylan…" she cried in helplessness. "I can't do this. It hurts. Just this once, please…I don't have the energy to fight this now. I promise tomorrow I will not ask for anything from you. You can throw everything away. I need it right now, please", she pleaded.

It's working for him. He hates seeing her like that, in pain, suffering. Then, Alex's words rang in his brain. Dylan toughened himself. It's for his mother.

"I'm sorry, Norma. You need to get clean and Norman's pills isn't going to help you. It will only make you worse", he declined.

Norma bit her lip. She wanted to yell at him and pushed him away but she's fighting it because she knows it's not his fault. He's only trying to help her despite the things she did to him.

"Oh, Dylan…please, don't leave me. I can't do this alone", she muttered.

"I know. Don't worry. I will not go anywhere, Mom", he replied which ignites a spark of hope in her when she heard him call her Mom. She finally let him walked her to her room to rest.

* * *

Alex made a productive day. He filed the divorce papers in court. Someone he knows copied Norma's signature in secret, of course, so things can go quickly. He bribed someone to expedite things. After that, he contacted some of his friends to know how to help Norma. He bought the things she will need to recover and next thing he knows, it's already night time.

Before going back to Norma's house, Alex stopped by the port and went to one of the yacht. He walked casually until he reached the back.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Bob asked in surprise.

"I was hoping I will catch you here. Where's the fire?" Alex answered then asked him back.

"Oh…I'll be attending a business trip in France", Bob answered.

"…and you're riding your boat to France? My best guess is you're thinking of running because you're afraid of me", Alex said.

"I'm not afraid of you, Alex", Bob muttered.

"Oh, I think you are, Bob, and you should be", Alex replied.


	7. Chapter 7

The two stood in the yacht looking at each other. Bob is clinging to a black bag while Alex got his hand inside his pocket.

"Should I be?" Bob asked trying to remain calm.

"You thought at first that it's fine to mess with Norma and that you got away with it because you got what you wanted from me. You think you've won. Then, you spent the entire day pondering about what you've done and realized that you've known me your entire life. You realized that I don't forget easily. I don't forgive easily. Then, you probably recalled all those times when there were people who crossed me and how they ended up. You finally felt fear so you packed a bag and decided to go somewhere to cool things down, hoping I will not catch you so you decided to go tonight. You figured I will be busy taking care of Norma after you almost drugged her to death. Yeah…her son doesn't know that part that you gave her enough to kill her before I came to take her today. You were hoping she wouldn't make it and that it will break me in the process but I know how you think, Bob. I gave her something to counteract the drugs. She's fine now and you're not", Alex explained.

Bob chuckled.

"Alex, we've been through a lot you and I. We survived a lot of things. Why don't we just leave this Norma stuff behind us and start over? We both got what we wanted. I don't have to worry about the DEA anymore. You got Norma Bates with you and she got her son into Pineview. We all winners in the end, right?" he said hoping he can charm his way out of the situation.

Alex gave him a smirk.

"I don't think this is one of those times, Bob", he said coldly.

Bob turned serious.

"So what? You're going to kill me? You will become exactly like your father? Prove me right, Alex. Prove me you're just like your old man", Bob taunted.

Alex didn't even blink. He pulled out his gun and shot him four times. Bob fell on the yacht's floor dead.

"I don't have to prove you anything, you son of a bitch. You hurt Norma and then tried to kill her. Four bullets is what you deserved", Alex said as he put back his gun into his waist.

He then started disposing evidence by burning everything and letting the yacht sunk in the middle of the water.

* * *

Dylan found Alex in the middle of the hall about to go inside Norma's room. He just got back from the bathroom to clean the toilet bowl.

"How's your mother doing?" Alex asked.

"Better…I thought she'll give me a hard time but she wanted to get clean as well. She always hates drugs so she's doing her best. She puked a lot earlier and it drained her. I think she has fallen asleep. She was complaining about muscles aches and cramps all day", Dylan answered.

He can see the young man is exhausted from looking after his mother whole day.

"That's good. I bought food supplies earlier. Painkillers are not a good idea for her so I was told food will be her source of energy to fight. I talked to my buddy and said it should only last for a day or two. She will have feeling of withdrawals for maybe a week but with your mother's resolve, she can handle it. Why don't you rest while I make some soup? She will need to eat. Call Emma or her dad", Alex said to him and it made him smile.

"Okay…I'll call Mr. Decody first", Dylan replied and Alex descended downstairs.

Dylan smiled at the thought of the Sheriff working the kitchen. He never had a father figure before. He was too young to remember John and Sam was the worst example for a father. Caleb is nice but it's awkward to think of him as his dad even if he is. Norma has the worst luck with men but now he's beginning to think her luck is changing. He likes Alex for his mother. No one ever dared to protect her or take care of her before without asking for anything in return. He hopes his mother will not be overpowered by fear and push Alex away because that's what she does to the things she cannot control. She runs.

* * *

Dylan dozed off quickly. Alex found him in the living room. He let the poor kid rest while he brought a bowl of soup upstairs. Norma needs to eat. She's been throwing her guts out the entire day.

"Norma", he called gently and she opened her eyes.

"Alex…I was just dreaming about you", she muttered.

Alex smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah…we were in the middle of some party I guess. It's in the open and there's so many lights. You bought me food and drinks. They're really good but I don't know what they're called", she answered.

He loved the idea of that, taking her out on a date, making her happy.

"That sounds nice, Norma. How are you feeling?" he asked.

Norma tried to move but she's still weak. She's totally drained.

"Better, I guess…I think I scared Dylan", she answered.

She helped herself up so she can meet his eyes on level. She realized how calming his eyes are. It's making her calm.

"Alex, I'm sorry", she suddenly said.

"Norma, don't", he tried to stop her but when Norma talked, it's hard to stop her.

"I was so desperate to get Norman in Pineview that I just plunged in without thinking. All I was thinking is it's for Norman. Look what happened with my awesome decision making skills", she apologized.

"It's not your fault. You're a mother. You'll do anything for your child and I get that. I should be the one who's apologizing. I turned you away. I should've said yes", he said.

She smiled and then touched his face.

"You can make it up to me by making more meals. I don't think I can get out of this bed anytime soon", she teased and they both laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

The following hasn't been easy for Norma as expected. The withdrawal symptoms are there but Dylan never let her down. Alex has also decided to move back to the motel to keep an eye on her when Dylan will go to visit Emma. Norma would call Norman daily to let him know that she's still there for him. He sounds happy. He told her about Dylan's visit the other day and that she cannot make it because she's sick. Dylan told him it's a flu. When she's not talking to Norman, she busies herself by cleaning the house and the motel. Alex is at work during daytime so it's only her at the property since Emma is still at the hospital. Alex would make sure to call her every now and then so she can have someone to talk to when she's all by herself.

The night came and Alex went to the house to check on Norma. He didn't bother knocking because Norma asked him not to do that anymore. She even provided him with a key since he's always around anyway. He went in and found Norma in the kitchen, sitting by herself as she stares on the bottle of vodka on the table. It's not opened but it's there.

"Norma, what are you doing?" he asked with a slight fear in his voice. Is she going to relapse?

"I've been sitting here for an hour and it felt like this bottle is calling me, begging me to open it", she answered without looking at him.

"It's not calling to you. It's your brain. It's the withdrawal, Norma", he said.

Norma made a face and picked it up to put it back to the shelf. Alex sighed in relief. She's always been stronger and he knows that.

"Dylan will stay with Emma tonight. I would've made something but time flew so quickly. Maybe we can order tonight?" she asked.

"Sure. I'll call for pizza", he answered.

Norma smiled a little and nodded. He can sense something is off.

"What is it? Is Norman okay?" he asked.

"Norman is great. He's having a great time there. He said it's so relaxing like he's on vacation. I got an appointment with his doctor next week", she answered.

"Then what is going on?" he asked again.

Norma went serious.

"I know you handed the flash drive to the DEA. That's why Bob married me to get to you so you will get the DEA off his back", she said.

Alex stiffened. He wished she didn't know about that but now she does.

"That's right. I turned it over", he confirmed.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

"…because I'm sick of accommodating them. They are criminals and they all deserved to go to prison and they can go to hell for all I care because I'm sick of it. I'm done with this town. I'm done making all of this shit work", he answered as honest as he can be.

She didn't say anything for a few seconds. It's like she's choosing her words very carefully.

"You didn't think about me or my son before you did that. When Bob and I discussed the terms of our marriage, I have to bargain for my son because of what you did. He was ready to send him to prison. Some rich perverted assholes killed two women and Bob will drag my son into that mess so I compromised. I know I gave it to you but I didn't think you will do something like that. How can you do that? How can you do that to me? You know Bob Paris will do anything he can to get back at me because of that flash drive", she exclaimed.

Alex couldn't say a word. He doesn't know how to explain himself. It's true. He didn't think of her when he turned it over. He was angry. He was angry at the people in the ledger, on the way the town runs. He just wants it to be over.

"Great talk", she muttered and tried to walk past him but Alex caught her arm and dragged her back until he got her pinned against the wall.

Norma's heart is beating fast. She has never seen Alex lose his temper before. Even when he's raising his voice and being a Sheriff, he always maintains his composure but now she's not sure.

"Why did you lie to me?" he asked.

She knows what exactly he's pertaining to and it's not the flash drive.

"I didn't lie to you", she said reverting to her old self of hiding from being busted.

"Come on…your husband didn't die in an accident. You know that I know it so please for once in your life, Norma, tell me the truth", he insisted.

Why is she still lying to him? She basically admitted it when she told her how she needed to bargain with Bob Paris so she can keep Norman out of jail. She let that bastard used her and drugged her to save her son and now she's telling to his face that she didn't lie to him.

"I did it. I killed him", she continued.

"Oh come on…the truth!" he started raising his voice.

"He was abusive and I killed him! He was hitting me and I hit him in the head with a blender. I didn't mean to kill him but I did and I made it look like an accident", she went on lying until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Norma, stop lying to me!" he yelled and it made her stop.

She couldn't hide anymore. She avoided his eyes as she told him those lies and now her eyes locked on his and she cannot form another lie to tell him. She's busted.

"You know the truth. Don't make me say it", she finally said which is an admission on its own.

She wanted to lash out on him, hit him, beat him for tearing her walls down but he did something unexpected. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Norma has calm down, Alex settled her on the couch in the living room. He brought her a glass of water. She still doesn't know what to say to him. She just revealed to a cop about her son killing his own father. Alex is a good person and she knows that he cares for her but she's not sure how far is his limit with her or his tolerance.

"Norma…" Alex tried but she went on first.

"It was summer. Sam and I were fighting in the living room about bills. He was upset because I bought some curtains. Norman was at the kitchen making some fruit shakes, I guess. Sam began yelling at me and I yelled back until he hit me, like he always did. He grabbed my hair and pushed me down. I couldn't even hear him properly because all I could feel was pain on the back of my head. I was just yelling for him to stop and then he fell down the floor. I didn't see what happened. When I looked up, Norman was standing there with an empty blender on his hand. Sam was already bleeding on the floor and Norman seemed to be somewhere else. He's just not there anymore. I tried talking to him but he's not responding so I grabbed the blender out of his hand and took him to his room. Then, I dragged Sam's body into the garage. I thought I should keep him there for a while before I can think of what to do, maybe calling a police but that would mean they would take Norman and I couldn't handle that. So I made it look like an accident, that the shelf fell on him", she recalled.

Alex already figured the part that her ex-husband was abusive but still it sent shivers on his spine whenever Norma would talk about it. He cannot imagine anyone being that cruel to her. Her father did a number on her not to mention her brother and other people who dared but hearing it comes out from Norma breaks his heart.

"I didn't want to tell anyone because I don't think people will understand. He's having blackouts and when he does, he cannot remember what he did or say when he was at that state. He cannot remember that he killed his father to defend me so he's innocent of it. I packed everything and I took him here so we can start a new life but I guess we cannot out run life", she continued and chuckled a bit. There's pain all over her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Norma", it's all Alex can managed.

"Yeah…well, we cannot always control everything, right? I tried for so long to control my life, my kids' lives but I can't do it anymore. Norman is in a great place because he wanted to get better. It's his decision, not mine. It's the biggest decision he made for himself. He wanted to survive the blackouts and be the best version of him but I cannot sustain that anymore. Sooner or later, Bob will have this whole thing investigated and things will go south. Fate probably wins this time", she added.

Alex looked away for a moment to think if it's time to tell her the truth as well. Since they're being honest with each other, might as well keep his end of the deal. He turned back to her.

"Bob isn't coming after you anymore or your son", he muttered.

"What?" she asked with question mark on her face.

"I made him sign a divorce paper before I got you out. It states there that he will give you forty percent of his assets and he signed it. The divorce was finalized yesterday. I was just finding the right moment to tell you that you're free from him. The word of the wedding and the divorce never got out to town so no gossip is waiting for you", he answered.

Norma couldn't believe what she's hearing. How can all that happened and she didn't even notice it?

"…but what about Bob? I mean…he's not going to give up that easily. He doesn't like feeling defeated", she asked again.

It's true. Even though Alex gave him what he wanted, Bob likes to break his word so he can get everything he wants.

"He's not going to bother you anymore so you don't need to worry about him", Alex answered coldly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked one more time.

"It's handled", he replied briefly but that's all Norma needed.

She studied his expression carefully to look past the _stoicness_ he's putting on. Underneath those brown eyes is pain. They grew up together. It affected him somehow to do that to his childhood friend.

"Alex…did you kill Bob Paris?" she finally got the question out of her mind.

Alex just looked at her in response.

"Oh god…why did you do it? Why Alex? Please tell me you didn't do it for me", she asked feeling guilty for him.

"I had no choice", he answered then thought about it again. "Norma, what he did to you…it's horrible. It's unimaginable. I wasn't planning on killing him but when I saw you in that room with needle marks on your arm, it's a miracle that I was able to hold myself back. You were unconscious when I took you to the car and you won't wake up. Bob overdosed you with drugs. He tried to kill you before I can get to you but I was able to flush some out of your body. That was the last draw for me. He tried to kill you. I had to do it, Norma. I had to", he answered.

Tears fell from her eyes as she gently ran her fingers on his face. It's not her fault and it's not his fault either but she feels responsible for tainting his soul like that.

"Oh Alex…what did I ever do to deserve someone like you in my life?" she muttered and suddenly the feeling of guilt was overtaken by something else…something more powerful.

Her eyes met his and he felt it too. Something changed. The air around them grew thinner. Without further a due, Norma leaned towards him and kissed him gently. She broke the kiss to look him in the eye just to know if it's okay with him.

"Norma…are you sure you want to do this?" he asked and she nodded. "Are you?" he asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure", she answered.

"Don't play with me, Norma", he warned. As much as he wanted to, he doesn't want to take advantage of her.

"I am not. I really want to do this right now", she said and as soon as he heard those words, he picked her up from the couch and carried her upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Dylan returned from Portland and smelled the delicious food coming from the kitchen. He walked casually and saw Norma and Alex in there while his mother is making breakfast. He would've said good morning but then he noticed the tension between the two. His mother is awkwardly distracting herself with cooking while Alex is waiting for her to notice him there.

"Norma", Alex finally called her attention but she kept on setting up the table.

Alex reached out to her and grabbed her by the waist. He turned her body to face her and his eyes fell quickly on her eyes and on her lips while Norma is holding her breath.

"Listen, I wasn't sorry about what happened", he whispered.

"Okay…I'm not sorry either", she replied.

It's awkward at first but when she finally relaxed in his arms, the awkwardness flew out of the window. She can feel her heart pounding just like the way it did last night. Her body is getting warmer. It scares her and it's not Alex. Just the thought of how unlucky she is with men is making her doubt that she can actually have something good.

"Alex…" she muttered but whatever she has to say has been stopped by his lips on hers.

Norma closed her eyes and allowed herself to give in. She's tired of fighting. She doesn't want to anymore. It's no surprise to her that she has always been attracted to him but due to numerous life obstacles, she never gotten a chance to pay attention to it. His arms feel so strong wrapped around her. She feels like she can melt away anytime soon.

"Good morning", Dylan finally interrupted and it made the two jumped in surprise.

"Dylan! How's Emma?" Norma popped a question in panic.

"She's fine. So…what did I miss?" he answered then asked her back.

Norma shyly fixed her hair in embarrassment. It's not the first time her eldest caught her with a man. Last time, he saw her leaving one of her motel room with Shelby and he got something to say after that. Now, he caught her again with Alex.

"Your mother made breakfast. Join us", Alex intervened breaking the awkward silence between all of them.

Dylan shrugged his shoulders and followed. Norma frowned at her son's reaction. He didn't give her a speech on how messed up she is or tell her that she's a piece of work. He didn't even give her a look like she's the worst mother of all. Dylan settled on the chair like nothing happened. Then the two boys engaged in a conversation about the business in town and Dylan's future plan. She couldn't believe what's happening. Dylan seems to like Alex and it would be the first. He never liked anyone she dated before especially Sam.

"Are you coming to join us?" Dylan asked her snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah…sure", she answered and then removed her apron and sat on her chair.

* * *

Few days later, things went back to normal for the Bates' family. Norman is still at Pineview but is happy about it. Emma is back home and Norma and Alex continue on seeing each other though they are not vocal about it.

One morning, Norma caught Alex loading his stuff from the motel in his SUV.

"You're checking out?" she asked.

"Yeah…well, I couldn't live in your motel forever", he answered.

That's true. It would be weird since he got a home of his own.

"Alright…I know. It's just I got so used to you being here all the time", she explained.

Alex closed the door of his truck and walked closer to her. He put his hands on her face.

"Unless you would let me move in with you", he suggested.

Norma frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"Norman would need to remain in Pineview and it's expensive. You can't continue paying them in cash. You need to keep it since the motel is not doing well", he answered.

"What are you saying, Alex?" she asked again.

"I want you to marry me, Norma", he revealed. She gasped at his bluntness. "It's not just about the insurance. I know I have said yes before and believed me I want to. I have loved you for a long time, Norma. I didn't say yes before because I don't want it to be just about the insurance. I want you to be my wife because we love each other and we want to be together", he expanded.

Her brain had a hard time coping.

"You just said you love me", she muttered.

"Actually no…you said it first", he corrected.

"What? No. I never said it. I would remember", she denied.

"You did last night before you fell asleep after we made love. You said you love me and you fell asleep", he reminded her.

Things started to come back to her now. She did say it to him and the idea of being his wife made her feel excited.

"Alex…that's a lovely idea and believe me I want nothing else but to be with you but I don't want you to feel obligated just because I need it. I don't want to you be rushed", she said.

"Stop. I don't feel that. This is serious, Norma. I want to marry you, Norma. What do you say? Will you be my wife?" he asked.

It's not the typical proposal but they are not the typical type of people. They are troubled, difficult, and have been through a lot. They don't settle for typical.

"I would love to be your wife, Alex", she answered.

It brought smile to the man's face as he took something from his pocket. He grabbed Norma's hand and slid a ring around her finger. Norma's eyes widened as soon as she saw the ring. He's not kidding about the proposal. He's prepared.

"Alex", was all she can manage.

"It belongs to my mother. I want you to have it", he explained.

Before she can say anything else, he already pressed his lips on hers.

"I need to go to work now but I will be back with the rest of my stuff later. I'll see you later, okay?" he said.

"Okay…" she muttered involuntarily, still shocked by what just happened.

Alex, pleased at her reaction, walked towards his SUV and climbed into the seat.

"I love you, Mrs. Romero", he said.

"I love you too", she replied before she even realized what he just said. Mrs. Romero?

He already drove away before she can protest. A smile then appeared on her face. Maybe her luck is finally changing when it comes to men.

"What's up?" Dylan asked from behind her.

Norma turned around and flashed her ring to her son.

"I'm about to be Mrs. Romero", she answered like she still couldn't believe it.

Dylan couldn't help the delight on his face.

"Congratulations, Mom. I am happy for you. I really am", he said.

"Wait. You are not going to give me a speech about how quickly I jump into a guy or that I am making another terrible mistake by being involved with a man?" she asked.

"Romero isn't like the ones you used to fool around with, Norma. He's a great guy and he'll be good for you. I know he will be. He already proven himself that he won't turn out to be a monster like Sam or neglect you and grow cold like John. He will not hurt you. I can see that. Don't screw this up, Mom. I mean it. Make it work with him. You'll never find another one like him again", her son answered.

Norma stared at him with wide eyes. She cannot believe that her eldest son actually gave his approval to someone she likes…loves without giving her a hard time about it. She smiled and pulled her son into an embrace.

"Thank you, Dylan. That meant a lot to me. I hope your brother will have the same reaction as you. I don't want this to interrupt all his progress at Pineview", she said.

They pulled back from each other.

"Don't worry about Norman. I'll talk to him about it and he will be fine. After everything that has happened to our family, to you…you deserved to be happy, Mom. You deserved to have someone who will finally take care of you. You deserved that fresh start you're looking for your whole life", he said.

Norma can't help her tears from falling down. They've never had a heart to heart talk before without it ending up in an argument. It's nice.

"Yeah? I thought that will never come for me to be honest. For the longest time, I think I just settled on the idea of giving you and Norman that kind of life and that would be enough. I let myself be overtaken by the role and responsibilities of being a mother. I mean, if I can't get a better life then my kids will get that, right? Things didn't work out as I hoped to at first but we're alright, yeah? I think we're doing just fine. You're going legal with your business and you're with Emma. She's doing well and she's back home. Norman is at Pineview working hard to get better. The motel isn't doing so good but we can manage…and here I am about to get married for the fourth time to the only man in the world who's been able to put up with all my craziness, tantrums, disaster life, and drama and still managed to tell me that he loves me. I think we're doing great, Dylan", she muttered as her eyes wandered around her property she bought couple of years ago.

A lot of things happened when she got there, bad things. After all that, she started seeing the place differently, like it's cursed and that moving was such a bad idea. Now, for the first in years, she can see what she has seen before when she purchased it. She can see hope. She can see happiness. She can see life.

"We're going to be just fine", she finished with a smile.

* * *

**THIS IS THE END GUYS. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY WORK. I REALLY HAD FUN WORKING WITH THIS STORY. I WON'T BE MAKING PART THREE OF THIS FANFIC BECAUSE I'M THINKING OF WRITING A NEW ONE (STILL BATES MOTEL AND STILL NORMERO) BUT IN A DETAILED KIND OF WAY AND MAYBE START IT FROM SEASON ONE. I'M FEELING INSPIRED AND FRANKLY, MY DAY JOB IS BORING ME SO I NEED TO WRITE. ANYWAY, THANKS AGAIN FOR READING AND WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT STORY!**


End file.
